


Ty and Kit's First Kiss

by olivemartini



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.<br/>(I'm so creative with titles, aren't I?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ty and Kit's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested by Helena

"I can't believe you've never kissed anyone." 

Ty felt his face turn red and spun around, catching Kit by the arm and landing a blow to the shoulder.  A few weeks ago it would have knocked him to the ground, but now Kit only grinned and prepared to launch an attack of his own.  They've been sparring partners for over a month now, so they know what move the other is going to make before its even a thought in their brain.  "Are you still on about that?"  Ty dances away from the fist coming towards him, even though he knows he isn't supposed to.  He misses the days when they had to pause every few minutes so Ty could correct Kit's form and explain that Kit's attempts at punching would only be acceptable if he was ten. 

"I can't believe it!  I mean, how have you not found a girl who wants to kiss you?"  _A guy,_ Ty thinks, trying not to be bitter that Kit hasn't acknowledged it yet.  "That's impossible.  You're so-"

"So _what,_ Kit?"  Ty pushed forward harder now, forgetting that he was supposed to be holding back.  Kit's eyes narrowed as he tried to fend of the attack, realizing they weren't just playing now.  They could hurt each other, if they weren't careful, and Ty wasn't feeling especially cautious at the moment.  "Nerdy?  Weird?  A loser?  Strange?  Pathetic?  I get it, Kit.  Who in their right mind would even get close enough to kiss me?"

Ty wasn't sure what happened next, but he was pretty sure it was his fault.  One second they're two feet away from each other, and then Ty's just about to announce that maybe he should find some random stranger to kiss him if it's that big of a deal.  But then he's thinking about how the only person he could even consider doing that with is Kit, and he gets angry again, because that wasn't going to happen.  He's trying to hit him, trying to make it hurt this time, but then Kit was kicking out at his leg and Ty was falling.

The fall didn't hurt, but the weight that fell on him a second later did.  He had grabbed onto Kit's arm as he fell, and the boy was all pointy elbows and knobby knees.  They were still fighting against each other, their perfect rhythm gone.  It wasn't until Kit was lying on him in earnest, his arms pinning Ty's to the floor beside his head, that they stopped.  Kit was panting, still breathing hard from the struggle, but Ty was eerily calm.  Their faces were too close, and Ty had no where to look but into his eyes.  He still got the urge to look away from him sometimes, but Kit wasn't like everyone else.  He didn't mind having Kit look at him. 

"That's not what I was going to say."  Kit let go of him and pulled away slightly, but he made no move to get up.  He did raise a hand to brush Ty's hair away from his face, though. 

"What?"  Ty couldn't think straight.  He couldn't think of anything except for Kit pressed up against him, Kit's hand still tangled in his arm, the sound of Kit's breathing, the look in Kit's eyes. 

"Before.  I was going to say beautiful."

And then, without any warning, they were kissing.  It wasn't entirely unpleasant, Ty knew, and was probably something that he would have otherwise enjoyed.  But KIt had taken him by surprise, which he never liked, and he didn't really have a clue as to what he was doing.  Livvy had tried to describe what it was supposed to be in one of the rare brother-sister moments where she tries to let him live through her, but he hadn't paid too much attention.  But now all he could worry about was that this was too sudden, that Kit was too close, that he was probably a bad kisser because he wasn't sure what to do, and he wished it hadn't happened like this.  He wished he had enough presence of mind to kiss back, instead of staying frozen underneath him.  Ty heard himself make a noise that sounded a little too much like the word "stop" even though he didn't really want to, and just like that, it was over.

When he looked up, Kit was across the training room, looking mortified. He also looked like the boys off of the covers of Christina's romance novels that she likes to pretend she doesn't read.  And even though Ty was normally horrible at noticing the feelings of others, he knew that he should reach out and reassure Kit that what he just did was okay, that he didn't mind, he just hadn't known that was going to happen.

But he didn't, and Kit walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out that ignoring the fact that your best friend kissed you doesn't work out too well.

They hadn't talked.  At all.  Kit didn't come down to dinner that night, and at breakfast the next morning he sat in the seat farthest away from Ty.  When it was time for their lesson, Kit didn't pass him a single note complaining about the studies or making a rude joke.  During training, Kit sparred with Mark instead of him, leaving Ty with Livvy.  Ty was pleased to see that Mark didn't not take it easy on Kit, adding more injuries to his growing collection, and then felt awful for the thought.  And that night when they watched a movie in Ty's room (Kit had found a tv series called Sherlock, and Ty was pleased too see that Holmes acted quite a bit like him), Ty was about to reach out to hold his hand, but Kit snatched his arm back as if his touched had burned him.

It wasn't like Ty was the one ignoring it.  He had tried to talk about it, but the resulting conversation had made him feel so awful he locked himself in his hiding place for hours before he could face everyone again.  "It's okay that you kissed me, you know."

"No, it wasn't."  Kit was upset and Ty didn't like that.  He also didn't like it that Kit didn't think kissing him was okay, because that drastically reduces the chances of that happening again.  "It wasn't okay at all.  It was dumb, and it didn't mean anything, and I shouldn't have done it."

Ty could do nothing but stare, already trying to make the memory of that day disappear.  It'd be easier to take it he didn't know what he was missing.  "Oh."

"Can we just not talk about it?"

Kit looked so sad that Ty couldn't help but to agree, even if he could barely speak around the lump in his throat.  So they haven't.

Everyone's noticed, of course, but most of them seemed to have decided not to say anything.  Expect for Julian.  "Did you guys get in a fight?"

"Something like that, yeah."  Kit wishes he was able to tell Julian what was happening, ask what he should do, but Ty's too old for that now.  Julian can't see it, but Ty's been able to take care of himself for a while now.  He hasn't been much help since Emma and Mark started dating, anyways. 

"You two will work through it.  That's what friends do." 

Ty wanted to shout at him.  _But we're more than friends, too.  You know it.  You and Emma did this.  You kissed, and you talked, but now she dates Mark and you're training until your fingers bleed and both of you have this look in your eyes, like you're both dying of thirst just because you're too stubborn to drink the water that's right in front of you._ He couldn't say that, though, because Julian can never know that Ty saw him that day, and some truths do nothing but hurt.  "I guess."

Julian put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "Just give it time, Ty."

It's already been a week.

 

* * *

 

 

Kit and Ty were late for the movie night. 

It was their turn to clean up the kitchen after dinner (a full hour of Kit apologizing when their hands touched, of awkward silences and refusing to look the other in the eye) and were supposed to join the younger Blackthorns to watch Harry Potter.  The Institute was dark, and after a week of not talking, the walk to Livvy's room seemed impossible. 

"I didn't know what I was doing."  The words burst from Ty's mouth without his permission, and Kit couldn't have looked more shocked if Ty had hit him over the head.  "When you kissed me."

This was the part where Kit, who was clearly the more experienced of the two, was supposed to jump in with reassurances.  He stayed silent, though, so Ty kept talking.  A week was a long time to keep your insecurities to yourself, and he's been desperate to have someone to share them with.  "And I just, you kind of surprised me.  I like warnings, when someone's going to do something like that, which I know life doesn't work like that and it's an unrealistic expectation but still. I wasn't used to it.  So I was surprised and I didn't know what to do, so if it was horrible and you don't want to kiss me again I'd understand, but I don't want to keep acting like we don't like each other.  Because not talking to you was awful and I was really hoping you might want to try that kissing me thing again.  Now that I know you might do it."

Kit stared at him, and then Ty was up against the wall.  It was a sort of de ja vu, with Kit's weight pressed against him and his arms pinned down, their faces so close Kit could see the flecks of gold in Kit's eyes.  He thinks he might be about to get beaten up (this is what always seems to happen to gay kids and nerds, and here's someone who could pick a fight with him and win) but then Kit had his hand on his face and it felt too gentle for him to be angry. "I'm going to kiss you now.  Okay?"

"Okay."  And it was.

They were kissing again, but Ty kissed back this time, and when they broke apart neither of them ran away.  Kit was breathing hard, eyes darting around as if waiting for someone to catch him doing something bad, but there was only him and Ty.  Ty reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.  He opened the door to a spare bedroom and pulled him through, laughing at the stunned expression on Kit's face.

"But what about the movie?"

KIt grinned, and this time it was him who initiated the kiss.  He had always been a fast learner, after all.  "They can manage without us, don't you think?"


End file.
